User talk:Mahen23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Civilization! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Civ4:ICBM page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ZeroOne (Talk) 06:05, 24 August 2010 Existing articles vs new articles Hello there, and thank you for your contributions! Please note that we have just merged in the articles from the Civilization IV wiki and thus every Civ4 related basic article already exists, under one name or another. For example, you created an article named Replaceable Parts (Civ4)‎ but we already have an article called Replaceable Parts which is only about Civ4. We also had a Physics article already, with a redirect from Civ4:Physics. The Civ4-namespace was a temporary solution as some articles already existed in this wiki and we needed to find a way to still import all articles. If a concept exists in multiple incarnations of the game then the "(Civ4)" postfix is indeed the way to go, but before creating new articles please check whether the non-disambiguated version already exists (and check the Civ4 namespace as well and feel free to move the articles into the main namespace). —ZeroOne (talk / ) 21:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Hello again. I noticed that you created some Civ4-related articles (Nationalism (Civ4), Iron Working (Civ4)‎, Philosophy (Civ4)‎ and a few others) again even though they already exist (as Nationalism, Civ4:Iron Working, Civ4:Philosophy etc). Your descriptions would be excellent for the overview pages that have links to game-specific games (such as the Philosophy article). However, now your pages use up the Civ4-prefix and it's a bit of a hazzle to fix everything. :So please consider whether the information you are about to add is indeed game specific or if it would go fine to an overview page and select an appropriately named article. As a rule of thumb all the Civ4 articles already exist under one name or another, so if you find yourself creating an article whose name ends "(Civ4)" then there's a great chance that you are making a non-optimal decision. This wiki also supports links and redirects so information should not be duplicated into several, almost identically named articles. :—ZeroOne (talk / ) 19:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Yep, so mostly all of these descriptions pages i've added can be used as an overview for any of the Civilization series. All this information was taken from the Civilopedia file inside Civilization 3.Mahen23 05:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Civ3 I notice you've been using the Civ3 'pedia. We have few contributors familiar with the first three Civ games, so you'll be a valued member of the team in no time at all! I'm sorry you arrived in a transitional period, but our top user has explained most of that side of things above. You could get a more complete picture of where we are and which directions we see ourselves going, on the forums. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC)